Yoko No Konohagakure
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Right as Naruto is about to leave with Jiraiya for his trip. Who would be the last person in Konoha to see Naruto leave and why would he want to see Naruto. "Hello Naruto may I come in" said Danzo. How one conversation would change and shape Naruto's future but also life. The family he thought he could trust hides the truth form him trust shattered. Cold OOC Naru. NaruHina pairing
1. Truth

I do not own Naruto.

Story takes place in the anime after the filler when Naruto failed to bring back the teme. So after all the missions he went through and all the daimyo's he met.

Now its been a while someone wrote a story like this... well when he returns its been a while since anyone seen a naru story like this. Now in the manga when naruto returned to Konoha many agreed he was slightly stronger. THAT CHANGES NOW.

I am going to change that and no he went be overpowered but he will be strong...

Konoha before Naruto leaves with Jiraiya.

Looking through his dresser draws, hoping he didn't miss anything since Naruto wasn't going to be back for quite some time. Leaving something important behind would have been a bad idea. Done, he heard a knock at the door wondering who it is and went to the door.

'I hope it's Sakura wishing me luck.' He thought then opened the door to see the last person in Konoha he'd expect to come talk to him.

"I know you. You and the old man use to talk a lot" said Naruto. Staring at the man with appendages covering half his body. He also has some bandages covering half of his face.

"Indeed Naruto. If you have a few minutes I wish to talk to you about a few things" said Danzo politely.

Naruto looks at him skeptical, remembering the Sandaime warning Naruto about the type of person Danzo is. Best of intentions, but not the best ideas on how to carry those intentions out. Like the kind of teach whose idea of teaching a kid how to swim is to simply throw them in the water and learn the hard way.

It would be funny to watch but he would scowl at you for laughing instead of learning.

"I kind of don't." replied Naruto. As he is about to close the door, Danzo places his cane between the door preventing him from closing it.

"Don't be too hasty. I have something here for you to read about the Uchiha clan. Not even that friend of yours knows what I have here." said Danzo. Seeing the door come to a stop he smiles. Looking at Naruto who looks at him carefully he nods and opened the door for Danzo to come in. "Thank you".

Once inside Danzo looked around and frowned. Even though the apartment is small he sees the Sandaime did care greatly for the boy.

"What do you know about the teme's clan?" ask Naruto.

"Much that not even Tsunade knows. I can get into a lot of trouble for showing you this. In fact Hiruzen's old teammates would arrest me or worse sentence me to death for showing such files to a genin" explained Danzo. Pulling out a folder he gives it to Naruto who is staring at the folder.

"Why are you giving this to me then? If what you are saying is true than why give it to me?. Why not give it to Sasuke when he was in Konoha?" ask Naruto. Holding the folder in his hands he is tempted to open it and read it. Maybe with it he can convince Sasuke to rejoin Konoha.

"Because I believe you are old enough to know the truth. The truth to why Itachi Uchiha did what he did, but also the truth about the Kyuubi attack that made you an orphan and jinchuuriki. Even though others don't think you are ready, I'd rather take the chance" said Danzo.

Naruto's whole body froze to hear this. Looking at Danzo thinking what he heard from him say the truth. But the truth to why Itachi did what he did wasn't his big concern oh no it was the truth about Kyuubi's attack. The truth of why Kyuubi attacked Konoha which in the end made him a jinchuuriki that sent his life in a downward spiral.

"I could not give it to the boy because his clan and himself can't be trusted" answer Danzo. Trying to give Naruto the last push he watches the blonde walk to the table and open the folder. Danzo merely watched Naruto's eyes move across the lines.

"This is the old man's handwriting" said Naruto. Reading the report he may not be the smartest person around but reading it very carefully he comes to a complete stop. "They were planning a coup de tat? WHY?" shouted Naruto, not understanding why the Uchiha clan would betray the village. There was no reason to believe the Uchiha were unhappy, so what did they want?

"Keep reading you will find your answer" watching Naruto continue reading down the lines. Danzo smiles and gets an idea "Hiruzen was a great Hokage and he had to choose. The lives of a clan or the whole village. If they revolted it would weaken Konoha to a point where the Oto and Suna invasion would succeed or worse the other nations would attack us when the Uchiha clan betrayed us" answer Danzo.

Naruto stopped reading and listened to Danzo while his eyes never left the report. He listened to the older retired shinobi. Thinking about the Sandaime he closed his eyes seeing he was always thinking about Konoha. As Naruto continues to read down the lines he comes to a complete stop.

"They were responsible for Kyuubi attacking Konoha" whisper Naruto. Staring at the Sandiame's handwriting Naruto shakes his head thinking it's all a joke. The reason why his life is hell is because the Uchiha unleashed Kyuubi onto Konoha. The beatings, the glares, the name calling, but worse of all being ignored by all the people of Konoha because of Sasuke's clan.

"It would make sense would it? They failed the first time while the Yondaime died stopping the Kyuubi but than they tried again later on. Thinking since the Yondaime is dead they can wait while no one would expect them. But what's even more coincidence, no Uchiha members were there the night when Kyuubi attack. Sounds to me like they were saving themselves" answer Danzo.

Naruto's eyes never left the paper. He just stared at thinking about the Yondaime to why he picked him out of all the other children.

"Who was the person that unleashed Kyuubi?" demanded Naruto. Glaring at Danzo wanting to know who, he watched the old war hawk take a deep breath.

"We don't know" answer Danzo.

"What?" hissed Naruto. His eyes narrowing on the old man wondering how they don't know who unleashed Kyuubi onto Konoha.

"We don't know who unleashed Kyuubi onto Konoha. At least three-fourths or all the clan was away from the village that night. Why? We still don't know but someone had to stay behind and no dead Uchiha were found. We found the Yondaime's body outside the forest with a woman. We assume she helped in the sealing process" answer Danzo.

Naruto listened to Danzo and turned the next page of report. Pushing the thought in the back of his mind he starts to read the report that Itachi gave to the Sandaime Hokage. Reading through the lines he comes to a complete stop seeing the order to kill everyone in the clan.

"No. I can't believe that the old man would order him to kill everyone in his clan. Why would he keep Sasuke alive then?" ask Naruto. Shaking his head not believing this he turns to Danzo who has a confused face as well.

"My questions exactly which I think you might know. Tell me Naruto, what is Sasuke's goal?" ask Danzo.

"He wants to kill Itachi to avenge his clan. But Sasuke doesn't know the truth of why Itachi did it. He wants to kill his brother because he thinks his brother is just a demented murdered, since he has no idea his clan, his family was planning to betray Konoha and Itachi was stopping them" answer Naruto. Thinking back to when they were forming Team Seven but also when him and Jiraiya was searching for Tsunade. They came across Itachi who told Sasuke he didn't have enough hate.

"And now you see why I couldn't give this to Sasuke" stated Danzo. Seeing Naruto turn to him with a confuse look, Danzo sighs wondering how he can explain this to Naruto. "Very well I want you to think for a moment. If you found out that the Hokage ordered your older brother to kill your family, your clan, because they were going to betray Konoha, what side do you think you would have taken. Your home the village or your family the clan?" ask Danzo.

Naruto sat there thinking about Sasuke. Always bragging about his clan being one of the strongest in Konoha. How his clan was this and that. He remembers Sasuke talking about his parents one time. On how he missed them and would do anything to see them again.

"I think he would take his family's side. He would value them more and stand by them" answer Naruto. "He may exaggerate how great they were, but in the end he still loved them."

"Naturally" added Danzo. "Sasuke would think his family would be in the right for this coup de tat. If he learned that the Hokage ordered Itachi to kill his family to prevent a civil war in Konoha, his goal in life would change to be about killing the Hokage of the village or worse destroy the entire village in an act of guilt by association. Hiruzen regretted ordering Itachi to do it but Fugaku the clan head didn't want to talk anymore. He believed his clan deserved this power regardless if he earned it or not. Remind you of someone?"

"Yeah. Sasuke always wanted more power to kill Itachi. He even betrayed Konoha to go to Orochimaru for more power" mutter Naruto. Staring at the paper Naruto can't help but shake his head seeing all the evidence in front of him. "Would they really sacrifice Konoha to get what they wanted? Would it really have been worth it?"

"Fugaku demanded that Uchiha clan get more power in Konoha's governing system but also that Hiruzen stepped down and give an Uchiha the role of Godaime. He didn't want to compromise, he didn't want to agree to terms, all he wanted was to just be given what he asked for, simple as that. Sounds to me like he and those supporting him would gladly sacrifice the people of this village to get more power. Look at Sasuke, you just admitted it as well seeing you know him better than most people. Maybe someone from his clan should have become Hokage. He would have gotten everything while others got nothing" said Danzo.

"What?" hissed Naruto. Narrowing his eyes on Danzo he tightens his fist so hard that his knuckles are turning white. Seeing that Sasuke's father wanted someone from his clan to be Hokage. They didn't care about the hard work while they would sacrifice the people lives in the village. "Why? For what reason would the Uchiha clan want the Hokage seat without earning it?" ask Naruto.

"Didn't you pay attention in class about the history of Konoha?" answer Danzo. Seeing Naruto confused face, Danzo pinches the bridge of his nose. "During the founding of Konoha the clan head of the Uchiha clan Madara fought against the clan head of the Senju, Hashirama for the position of Hokage. But when Madara lost he left Konoha but years later he returned to challenge Hashirama once more. But he summoned someone to help him fight against Hashirama".

Naruto listened to Danzo while he looks at the folder in front of him. Thinking about everything he looks at Danzo wondering about a few things.

"Earlier you said others don't think I'm ready. Ready for what? What else are you hiding from me?" ask Naruto dangerously.

"You would think you becoming a jinchuuriki was merely a coincidence. But in truth the Yondaime had no choice but to choose you. If I would reveal this information to you, you would lose control and march to the Hokage and demand to know the truth" said Danzo.

"And what is the truth?" demanded Naruto. Slamming his hands on the table angry to learn all this in front of him. The Sandaime, a man he looked to a grandfather figure, ordered Itachi to kill his family to protect Konoha. While Itachi left the task for Sasuke to kill him to avenge his clan betrayal to the village.

"You think the Hokage isn't hiding anything from you? Your team's sensei is also hiding information about your family and so is Jiraiya. Every single person you think you can trust is holding information from you. Hiruzen was protecting you but now its' Tsunade's turn and she already made a few mistakes in regarding your future and career" stated Danzo.

"You're lying!" shouted Naruto standing up while the chair fell down on the floor. He stared at Danzo who stared back at Naruto with a serious look. "If they knew they would have told me. The old man wouldn't hide this from me".

"I want to tell you truly, but if I do what are the odds Tsunade or Jiraiya won't take action against me while they won't tell you? But if you want to know the truth, you have one thing that will confirm all this. He's been with you since your birth" said Danzo.

"Who?" ask Naruto, confused, wondering who is this person Danzo is talking about. "And why won't they tell me?"

"Kyuubi and to why, that I don't know. Hiruzen was protecting you even though you suffered he tried to protect you" answer Danzo. Slowly getting up he took the folder with him "The Uchiha clan is cursed. Since you let Sasuke escape anyone he harms will want revenge on him. It's a never-ending cycle of hatred. You have read the proof on what his clan did. I want you to think of what kind of shinobi you want to be. Because the road ahead of you won't be easy".

Naruto remained quiet thinking what Danzo said. If Sasuke harmed anyone that person will want revenge against Sasuke. Or worse on him but also anyone from Konoha because he came from the village? Would other shinobi or civilians be attacked or lost because he let Sasuke free.

"I don't believe he would do it. Sasuke wouldn't, would he?" Naruto soon started to doubt it himself. Seeing that Sasuke was serious about killing him at the Valley of the End. Would he kill others to get more power and would the people that Sasuke hurt want revenge on him?

"He tried to kill you for more power. Isn't that proof enough? Think back on all the missions you took, how he treated people thinking he was better. What do you have reason to believe he'd do?" answer Danzo.

"Why now as I'm about to leave Konoha? Why are you coming to me with all this? What are you telling me this for?" demanded Naruto. Wondering now of all times, Danzo is making Naruto second-guess himself. But also seeing what Jiraiya told him as well. 'Can I really forget about Sasuke?' thought Naruto.

Thinking to himself but also the fight they had in the Valley of the End. Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto while Naruto wanted to prove to Sasuke he was on the same level as him. But Sasuke in the end decided to turn his back on him to go to Orochimaru for more power. Now knowing the truth to why Itachi did it. Would the old man die against the Uchiha clan?

"**He left Konoha for his own reason. His clan is the reason for my rampage on Konoha making you a jinchuuriki. His clan is the reason why your life is a nightmare. I don't trust this man but if I was you, I suggest you grow up because I will tell you everything I know"** said Kyuubi.

Naruto remained silent after hearing Kyuubi talk. Taking a deep breath he turns to Danzo with a serious look waiting for him to answer his question.

"Because I don't want to see my home destroyed by a traitor who believes his clan was right from the start. Many people lost loved ones in Konoha because of others selfishness. Ask yourself this could you do the same thing that Hiruzen did?" ask Danzo. Wondering if Naruto would sacrifice a whole clan to protect the village he hasn't used much of the transplanted Sharingan ability on Naruto.

Which shocked Danzo because Naruto is the type of person who stays strongly to his belief. But seeing the truth coming from someone he trusted greatly. He knows he is using Hiruzen's old trust in Naruto.

"No I can't" said Naruto. Danzo arched in his back in surprise by Naruto's answer. "But when I come back, I will" said Naruto determined.

Danzo nods and walks towards the door. "Good luck and I hope to see you return even stronger than before. But even more than that, as a shinobi willing to protect his home".

"Thank you and trust me I will" said Naruto coldly. Once Danzo left his apartment, Naruto closed the door and thought about what he said. Seeing the report made Naruto doubt everything he knew about the Sandaime. That everyone he trusts knows the truth and won't tell him, meaning regardless of their excuses why they don't trust him in return. Looking at the bag he turns to clock seeing he has a few minutes before he leaves with Jiraiya.

Slowly walking to the bag he placed it on his back and looks at the picture of Team Seven. Remembering the words that Sasuke said he will end the bonds between himself and the others. Naruto wonders what Kakashi is hiding from him. He didn't help him during his time of the chunin exams. He didn't help him about the seal placed on him. In fact all he did was a lesson on chakra control and nothing more.

Grabbing the picture he slammed it face forward cracking the glass. Kakashi was never there for Naruto and if he knows the truth why didn't he tell Naruto about his family? Why would Kakashi hide that from him of all people? Why didn't Kakashi come see Naruto when he was growing up. If he was that close to his family why leave him behind?

Thinking about Sakura the girl he thought he cared, even loved, only looked to Sasuke. Sakura was the first person to see who Naruto is, not Kyuubi like the others.

She has told Naruto many times she doesn't want to go on a date with him and hits him on the head. He thought that was normal behavior since he saw plenty of spousal abuse in his neighborhood, husbands hitting their wives and wives yelling and hitting their husbands too. Naruto actually grew up under the idea that love was violent. Thus he never was bothered when Sakura wasn't there to help him when he needed the most. The most she would jump in to save Sasuke life but if it was Naruto'd life...

'Would she even try to save me?' thought Naruto bitterly. Seeing that Sasuke got all the attention in Konoha but if all the people knew the truth. Sasuke would no doubt attack the people of Konoha. 'Something I haven't done yet. But I suffered all my life because of the teme's family. Well guess what, it stops NOW' thinking bitterly about Sasuke. Turning his back on the picture he walks towards the door angry at his team.

But also angry at everyone around him as well.

'Why shouldn't I be angry at everyone for hiding the truth from me? I deserve to know, I have the right to know. So what's their excuse?' thought Naruto. Slowly walking towards the gate of Konoha. He sees Jiraiya waiting for him while he doesn't see Sakura nor Tsunade and no surprise Kakashi as well.

"You ready?" said Jiraiya grinning.

"Yeah I'm ready Ero-sennin" mumble Naruto. Looking around taking one last look at Konoha he looks straight ahead and sees someone hiding in the corner. 'Who's that looking at me?' thought Naruto. Moving his hand up he soon starts to wave good bye. Watching the person move out of the corner of the shadow 'Hinata?'

"You ok kid?" ask Jiraiya concern.

"Peachy, let's get this trip started. I need to train to get stronger" said Naruto. As he is about to turn around to walk he gives Hinata one last wave good bye, grateful at least someone bothered to say goodbye. Right now he wouldn't be surprised if the others, especially Sakura, had even forgotten he was leaving in the first place. "Let's go we got a lot of work to do" said Naruto.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and soon walked ahead of Naruto.

"Cheer up kid Konoha will still be there. The Village doesn't change much over the years, I should know" said Jiraiya.

"I know the village doesn't change. But the people who leave the village do." said Naruto.

* * *

Later that night

Naruto was staring at the fire while Jiraiya was writing a few things down in his book. Hearing the perverted giggles coming from Jiraiya, Naruto rolls his eyes wondering what he is writing now.

"Give it a rest" mumble Naruto.

"Oi this is genius work here kid. I need to write a masterpiece like this takes time. Not everyone can do this" said Jiraiya.

Naruto rolled his eyes but looks at Jiraiya for a moment. Thinking about the book, Jiraiya has only written about smut wondering what a few things.

"Anyone can write a masterpiece if they put their heart into it. Its your opinion that matters the most and take pride what you did" answer Naruto. Wondering when they are going to begin training he hopes Jiraiya will teach him something, not merely give him something to do. And tell him 'here kid figure it out' while he disappears for hours.

Jiraiya hearing this raises an eyebrow. Letting out a chuckle shaking his head knowing it's very difficult writing a book.

"Is that a challenge?" tease Jiraiya.

"Yeah, challenge accepted" retorted Naruto. Getting up he walks away from the Jiraiya "Going to search for more firewood". Thinking about a few things he wonders how much will he learn from Jiraiya.

"**Hopefully much"** said Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi" whisper Naruto. Wondering how Kyuubi can talk to him now of all times before he couldn't he would need to go to his mind and see him in order to speak to him. As he picks up a piece of log "Ok I'll bite, what he said, is it all true?" whisper Naruto. Getting a mental image of Kyuubi frown this is the first time he has seen Kyuubi show any emotions.

"**Yes what the man with the bandages said is true. But there is much more you don't know as well"** answer Kyuubi.

Naruto remained silent but he continue to search and pick up fire wood.

"Ok fine we know it's the Uchiha clan's fault but what else is there I don't know?" sucking through his teeth wondering what else everyone is hiding from him.

**"I will tell you what you need to know. When Hashirama Senju defeated Madara Uchiha the first time he left Konoha, after his bitter defeat. But he returned again after a few years to challenge Hashirama but not for the Hokage seat. He wanted to destroy Konoha and he summoned me to fight Hashirama. He controlled me using the Sharingan so he could kill Hashirama Senju than destroy Konoha"** explain Kyuubi.

Naruto froze to hear this he took a few steps but stumbled across his feet. Using a tree to hold him up he rethinks what Kyuubi told him. Thinking about the report he read about the Uchiha clan.

'How long has this been going on?' thought Naruto.

**"Since the founding of Konoha. You are a victim of someone's else greed and power but especially their hate**" answer Kyuubi. Being truthful to Naruto he wants his host to understand what is going on. He can't afford to have Naruto think he can save everyone. But also cant afford to tell Naruto everything just enough of the story.

"You said Madara summoned you, but how? He died a long time ago against the First Hokage no less. But what happened the night when I was born? I mean you just appeared out of nowhere and started to attack Konoha... didn't you?" whisper Naruto. Thinking about the past but also the report about no dead Uchiha found in Konoha. How most of the clan was away that night.

Kyuubi chuckles wondering how much more he can tell Naruto.

"**After Madara Uchiha lost against Hashirama Senju, I was sealed away for a very long time so my power wouldn't be used by the Uchiha. Only hate and anger will come from using my power so they sealed me thinking it will protect me from those bastards. But on the night of your birth someone broke the seal and controlled me with the Sharingan. Whoever this Uchiha was he had the same eyes as Madara and summoned me to destroy Konoha"** explain Kyuubi.

Naruto listened to Kyuubi but also saw a mental image of Kyuubi sitting up nodding his head sadly.

"How would they know about the seal? Did he really die?" ask Naruto. Thinking something like that would be kept very secretive that only the Hokage or maybe another person would know about it.

**"As to Madara Uchiha death he did die but he must have told someone from his clan. They must have waited for years to make a move or knew when the seal was weak at a point to make their move. Almost all seals have weaknesses and degrade over time, so they must have known and waited**" answer Kyuubi. Still wondering how the Uchiha knew about this.

"Is this all true? The woman in the report, she helped the Yondaime in the sealing?" mumble Naruto.

**"I swear by my tails it's all true. The Yondaime was there to make sure my seal wasn't broken but this Uchiha attacked her and freed me from the seal"** stated Kyuubi firmly. Knowing he is twisting some of the truth while not giving him everything.

"Then it's all true. The Uchiha clan is the reason for my shitty life but yet the TEME has the nerve going around crying about HIS life?!" rage Naruto. Punching the tree hard making a dent. He takes a deep breath and looks down to himself. Thinking how everyone praised Sasuke on how strong he is. Naruto looks to himself and remembers everyone making fun of him.

'It ends tonight. I will change and be a true shinobi and that promise to Sakura I'll bring the tem back broken to her." The promise he made to her is for a life time even though Sakura told him not to worry about it. Naruto cant help suck his teeth seeing she used his feelings so he would bring back her Sasuke to her. Than she would forget about Naruto and tend to Sasuke.

"I will live to be what everyone in Konoha fears. I will use that fear to make enemies think twice about me" taking a deep breath he collects all the wood. Taking a moment to compose himself "Thank you Kyuubi."

**"No problem and Naruto train hard**" yawned Kyuubi.

The walk back to the campfire was quiet and it got even more quieter when Naruto sat down and stared at the fire. Turning to Jiraiya who is writing something in a book he rolls his eyes.

"So have you thought of the book you are going to write?" chuckle Jiraiya.

"Nope" said Naruto rolling his eyes to Jiraiya. He watches the pervert sennin chuckle "Any advice on what I should write first? I don't have a knack for writing smut like you" retorted Naruto. Wanting to prove a point to the pervert he watched Jiraiya throw him a large blank note book. "What's this?"

"Well gaki what you are holding is the blank book you are going to write in. I suggest a love story but seeing how well your love life is that might be a failure. So I suggest an adventure book, like a ninja story. Something easy that has been done many times and every person reads it" teased Jiraiya.

If you seen the abuse I saw when growing up you would think its normal" Naruto sent him a harden glare while Jiraiya looks confuse on what he means. "A ninja story huh" tilting his head he likes the idea of a ninja story. Looking down to the book in his hands he opens to the first page and wonders how he can start it.

'With what I learned recently but also how my life has been, I doubt anyone has ever written a story about a jinchuuriki. But I need to change things around so no one from Konoha will suspect it's me. Or anyone for that matter' thought Naruto.

Thinking how the story should start, Naruto soon began to think about his childhood. Being lonely, hated ,and teased because of something that wasn't his fault.

'For as long I can remember I've been alone almost my whole life. Never knowing the warmth of a mother's touch. I grew up hated but the worse thing that everyone did to me was ignore me like I never existed'

Naruto looked at the first sentence then looked at Jiraiya and smirked.

'I think I might need another book' chuckle Naruto.

And Cut.

Now how will this change for our hero knowing the truth.


	2. Off To Kiri Pt 1

I do not own Naruto.

Its a hit lol. Yea happy allot of people liked the new story but also chapter. I want to say thank you all for the reviews and I read about what some people said and think which I will take in consideration.

2 months later somewhere in Hi No Kuni.

Naruto rubbing his eyes and stretches his muscles. Getting out of his sleeping bag he notices Jiraiya no where to be found. Shaking his head its been two months and the most training they did was a bit of taijutsu. The most Jiraiya does is talk about some basics and making him practice some stuff.

Which takes him a week to get the basics down seeing how hard for him to understand and control his chakra. But takes another week for Jiraiya to explain on what to do. So it takes a total of two weeks to learn something new.

"Ugh and he's no where to be found again" groan Naruto. Wondering if he should go to town and drag the pervert out. "What's the point all he is going to cry about his research. Might as well do some training but serious how did ero-sennin ever get so strong if all he did was look at woman all day" complained Naruto.

**"Hmm that is a easy answer. He has the contract of the toads they most likely trained him in the sage arts. Why don't you just summon the boss toad and ask for training. If he doesn't just tell him you have a better shot signing the contract of the kitsune. Make him think twice before he says no"** yawned Kyuubi.

For the past two months Kyuubi and Naruto have slowly getting along. They still have there fights and different views on things. But they are slowly seeing each other point of view. Naruto is even picking up on some of Kyuubi nature of being mischief.

"Might as well try and hopefully he wont fuss about it" shrug Naruto. Walking towards a large pond he sees no one around him for miles. Biting his finger he pushes all of his chakra out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" slamming his hand on the ground.

"Oi what's going on here" grumble Gamabunta. Wondering why Jiraiya summoned him early in the morning he looks around and sees no trouble happening. Seeing Naruto on the ground waving at him and Jiraiya no where to be seen. "Oi minion what did I say summoning me when their isn't any trouble" huffed Gamabunta.

Blowing some smoke down to the ground where Naruto is. The young blonde coughs and waves his hand in front of him trying to move the smoke around.

"I know you told me to only summon you when there is trouble. But the pervert ditched me again and I need to train" said Naruto. Folding his arms not happy Jiraiya left him in the morning again.

"Train for what. You got the pervert to help you train gaki. I got important things to do" huffed Gamabunta. As he is about to leave he notices Naruto stomping his feet on the ground.

"Ugh I don't know why I even bothered to ask you you're just like the pervert. I have a better shot signing the kitsune contract and have them train me" turning around about to leave and forget about asking Gamabunta to train.

"Wait what was that" said Gamabunta shock. Lowering his head down looking at Naruto who stops and turns around to face Gamabunta.

"I'm getting tired of the pervert leaving me behind while peeping on woman or writing his stupid books. He doesn't have a group of S class criminals after something that's sealed inside of him. The only reason why I agreed to go on the trip with him is to get stronger to protect myself, my home but also do what's right" said Naruto.

Gamabunta hearing Naruto's explanation nods. Seeing that Jiraiya is up to his old antics again he looks at the pond and shrugs his shoulders. Looking at Naruto seeing his serious face. It reminded him of Minato when he was younger.

"Jiraiya should know better and I will speak to him. But first thing first lets train on your dodging. I assume you know how to walk on water?" said Gamabunta.

"Yea he showed me how to walk on the water" answer Naruto. Turning around he walks on the water while Gamabunta nods. "Ok so what I'm I going to dodge" ask Naruto.

"Hold on there kid. You may know how to walk on water and stand on it but can you slide on the water. Go ahead give it a try" smirk Gamabunta. Knowing this is going to be interesting to watch. It took Jiraiya weeks to learn this.

Naruto stood on top of the water and raised an eye staring at Gamabunta. He shrugs his shoulders and started to run taking a deep breath he tries to slide on the water. But when he did he soon started to sink deeper and deeper in the water.

"What THE" said Naruto. Wondering how did that happen he turns to Gamabunta nodding his head. Adding more chakra to his foot his leg started to come up from the water.

"This is a advance chakra control exercise but also a good way to practice on water. When running on top of water you constantly send a stream of chakra to your feet. But when you slide you need to know how much more chakra you are going to send. Seeing what just happen" said Gamabunta.

Naruto nods seeing what happen. When he slid on the water his foot got deeper and deeper until his knee deep in water.

"Alright one more time" said Naruto. Running on the water he comes to a complete stop hoping to slide on the water. "Dam it" pulling his knee out of the water he soon starts to run again.

"Easy Naruto. Take your time and deep breaths when running because if you are short of breath. You risk yourselves losing control" warned Gamabunta. Taking out some tobacco he soon starts to watch Naruto do it all over again.

"Ugh this is impossible" shouted Naruto. Ending the flow of chakra he floats on the water. "Serious this isn't easy" staring at the sun he looks at Gamabunta who pulled a tree out and started to carve it.

"It takes time Naruto and you are doing fine. Better than Jiraiya when he tried it years ago. It took him two weeks to learn this trick and when he did he stubbed his big toe on a rock" chuckle Gamabunta. Remembering the memory he Jiraiya tried to nurse his hurt toe but soon fall in the water.

"Wished I saw his face" chuckle Naruto. Staring at the sun feeling the cool water cool his body off. "I need to master this but at the rate I'm going. Its going to take me days" groan Naruto.

**"Have you thought using the Kage bunshin**" answered Kyuubi.

Naruto continued to lay in the water wondering what Kyuubi means.

**"A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Meaning the amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together"** explain Kyuubi.

"WHAT" roared Naruto. Hearing the nature of kage bunshin. "You're telling me whatever the clone learns or knows I will know it as well".

**"Yes. In fact that is why the Kage bunshin is B ranked kinjutsu because only jonin levels can perform it. They need the large chakra reserves to perform the jutsu and if they don't they die"** answer Kyuubi.

Naruto laid there in the water shocked to hear this slowly getting up. He turns to Gamabunta who is still carving something from the tree he pulled from the ground.

**"I'm surprise your sensei didn't tell you about the secret of the jutsu. Or the pervert in fact seeing how useful but also good it would be for you in training. I also suggest you dispel a few clones first than the rest later on. So that you don't feel the after affect**" reply Kyuubi.

"Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu" creating at least a few dozens of clones. "All right guys you know what to do" order Naruto. Soon all the kage bunshin started to perform the trick that Gamabunta told him to do.

When the boss toad saw what Naruto was doing he raised an eye wondering how this will play out. Continuing shaping the tree he looks at the clones slowly working on the exercise.

* * *

Few hours later

Naruto laying in the cool water relaxing with a huge smile. Happy that he learned the trick with the kage bunshin no just. He got the trick down in three hours with using about sixty clones to help him.

"Oi what is going on here" shouted Jiraiya. Wondering why Gamabunta is out and Naruto relaxing in a pond of water. "Mind telling me why boss-".

Before Jiraiya can even finish he notices Naruto running towards him but slides on the water. But when he slides on the water he made a large wave that splashed Jiraiya.

"Oi gaki whats the big idea" shouted Jiraiya shaking the water from his body. He watched Naruto slide on the water instead of running turning to Gamabunta huffing while blowing smoke at Jiraiya.

"The big idea is that you ditched me again" shouted Naruto. Sliding to where Jiraiya is "I summoned Gamabunta to train me seeing that you ran off this morning".

"Its still morning" chuckle Jiraiya. Wondering what is bothering Naruto he notices the dark look he is giving him.

"Its the AFTERNOON" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto" shouted Gamabunta. Silencing the blonde he turns to Jiraiya with a harden glare "I will deal with Jiraiya. You did very well learning this chakra exercise but also learn to slide on the water" smile Gamabunta.

"Slide on water. Wait you're telling me he learned a advance chakra control technique. I'm impressed-".

"Jiraiya" interrupted Gamabunta. Smoking his pipe he turns to Naruto with a deep nod. Watching Naruto getting the picture he watches the blonde slide on the water by pushing his chakra off his feet. Seeing how well he learned this technique in three hours with the help of the kage bunshin. Gamabunta can say Naruto is a genius of hard work.

"Oi what is going on here" said Jiraiya. Watching boss toad smoke his pipe and Naruto acting angry towards him. But still he is impressed that he manage to learn a advance chakra exercise.

"He summoned me asking me to train him at first I was confuse until he told me what you were doing" glaring at Jiraiya wondering what is he doing. He listened to Naruto on what they did for the past two months.

"I am training him the kid needs to know the basics first. Without it he could hurt himself" explain Jiraiya. Wondering what is going on he notice s Gamabunta shaking his head. "What you know something I don't?".

"Actually I do. Tell me Jiraiya these basics you are teaching Naruto are they basics for someone with genin level chakra reserves?" ask Gamabunta.

"Of course it is he has to begin somewhere" answer Jiraiya. Still not understanding what is going on he notices Gamabunta cleaning his pipe out and adds more tobacco in it.

"Than when he has genin level chakra reserves will you start to train him" ask Gamabunta.

"Genin level chakra reserves are you kidding me. The kid has at least kage level chakra reserves" answer Jiraiya.

Gamabunta remained silent and watches Jiraiya waiting for the light to turn on. After a few seconds of silence the boss toads soon got angry wondering what is Jiraiya doing. Getting angry at him he places his hand on the handle of his blade making Jiraiya nervous.

"What did I say?" said Jiraiya.

"If Naruto has kage level chakra reserves than why are you training him in that if its meant for a genin. He told me what happen in the academy and how no one figured it out until it was too late for him. By than he already graduated and still hasn't gotten the help he needs" stated Gamabunta.

Jiraiya stood there shocked to hear this. Understanding why Naruto was having allot of problems with the exercise he was giving to him. He soon realize his mistake teaching Naruto the basics steps for a genin with low chakra reserves.

"I see where you are getting at, Gamabunta. I can't believe it I didn't realize it sooner or even sense it for that matter. I guess I just thought Naruto wasn't taking the academy training seriously" stated Jiraiya.

"You're WRONG" stated Gamabunta. Getting close to Jiraiya face to make and prove a point "They boy is hungry for knowledge, Jiraiya. Not hungry for attention but for knowledge when you get him calmed enough you should see how smart and clever he is. Kid also has one hell on a instincts for kenjutsu. His clone grabbed a log and used it as a sword. Surprising the kid manage well by dodging it but also countering him. The clone did great but Naruto did better" explain Gamabunta.

Jiraiya listening to Gamabunta wonders is he training Naruto wrong. Seeing that Naruto chakra reserves are much bigger than anyone his age should have. To learn the basics would waste too much time for him to learn.

"So what do you think I should. Start training him in advance stuff? Tell him and show him the importance of how to use it" ponder Jiraiya. Seeing how well he did when he slid on the water making that wave splashing him.

"YES. I would also suggest in training him in kenjutsu immediately. That kid is a natural holding the sword I'm surprise no one caught it. But seeing how everyone choose to ignore him. Hate to see such raw talent go to waste" said Gamabunta. Making his point across he takes a deep breath and drops something near Jiraiya.

"What's this?" looking at the wooden woman. Jiraiya looks at Gamabunta who smirks "Is this some joke" looking at the naked wooden woman in front of him.

"This is for you when you need some inspiration" chuckle Gamabunta. Leaving in a cloud of smoke, Jiraiya mumbles to himself seeing that Naruto must have told Gamabunta on what he was doing.

"Oi Gaki get your but over here" shouted Jiraiya. Jumping on the water it been a while since he channeled his chakra to his feet to make him slide on the water. "I wonder how he will do on ground" smirk Jiraiya. Turning to the location watching Naruto slid on the earth towards him he jumps on the water and continues to slid around Jiraiya.

"You called ero sennin" circling around Jiraiya and smirking.

"Oi gaki enough playing around. Gamabunta told me you are good with a sword. So if you beat me in a race I will call on a favor to teach you kenjutsu" smirk Jiraiya.

Naruto stopped circling Jiraiya and stood next to him.

"When your ready" smile Naruto. Wondering who will train Naruto in kenjutsu but also who the person is going to be.

"Ready. Set" looking at Naruto who nods. Jiraiya smirks "GO".

Pushing the chakra to there feet each of them explode like a top from a soda bottle being shaken.

"Not bad gaki but you got lots to learn" smirk Jiraiya. Breaking away and taking the lead leaving Naruto behind him, Jiraiya smirks and decides to slid backwards taunting Naruto.

"Oi ero-sennin watch where you are going" shouted Naruto.

Jiraiya not paying attention turns around and when he did he smashed his big toe on a rock sticking up on the river.

"AHH" feeling the immense pain in his big toe, Jiraiya stops the flow of chakra in his feet and when he did. He lost control and skipped a few times on the river towards the earth face first.

Naruto watching this passes Jiraiya but quickly jumps on the earth and started to laugh.

"That was hilarious please tell that happen the first time" laugh Naruto. Falling on the ground laughing holding his sides he turns to Jiraiya pouting at his big toe making Naruto laugh even harder.

"No it didn't I just sank" mumble Jiraiya. Nursing his big toe seeing it all red he cries feeling the throbbing pain in it.

"So I guess I won" smirk Naruto. Seeing that Jiraiya lost and it was a humiliated defeat that Naruto enjoyed to watch. "What's next?".

"Well we need to pack for a long trip. Its going to take us at least a week to get to land of Iron. I will send a message to the person that owes me the favor. From there I expect you to act normal and don't be asking to learn something right away" said Jiraiya sternly.

"Yea no problem but the land of Iron? What's so special about that place?" ask Naruto.

Jiraiya chuckles and seeing what Gamabunta said about Naruto. He looks at the blonde seeing how excited he is but when Naruto calms down a bit. You can see his expression of wanting to learn.

"Land of Iron use samurai instead of shinobi. They are the best kenjutsu users in the world. They can teach you allot" answer Jiraiya.

"Really!" answer Naruto.

"Yup. I will send a message toad to the person. From there we will see what he will teach you and in the mean time I suggest you listen to him carefully. The guy I know he is the best of the best. He can teach you almost everything he knows" answer Jiraiya.

"Than lets go" said Naruto.

* * *

Few Days Later

Naruto growing inpatient with Jiraiya's behavior, always stopping in ever town talking to woman while he is saying he is gathering information. But today Jiraiya came back with something that bothered him greatly.

"Hey something bothering you ero-sennin, did the girl reject you" chuckle Naruto.

Jiraiya sighs and wonders if he should tell Naruto what he found out. If he did what are the odds that he would flip or worse but also hearing about someone's death and someone staying alive didn't add up.

"Naruto, what do you know about Zabuza?" ask Jiraiya.

Naruto eyes narrowed but than he looked down to the ground.

"Allot he taught me what it really means to care someone. Haku as well she was his friend but in truth more like a daughter. Why?" answer Naruto. Seeing Jiraiya walking towards the road "Jiraiya" call Naruto. Seeing that Jiraiya is hiding something from him he wonders what is going on.

"It seems The Yondaime Mizukage was killed in a battle about a month ago. But the person who killed him was holding onto a kubikiribobho and only one person that I know carried that-"

"He's dead" shouted Naruto. Closing his eyes thinking back on the fight back in Wave "I saw how he died I was there. He took out of all of Gato's man I buried him at Nami. His sword is on his grave" said Naruto. Thinking back in Nami the graves have both Haku and Zabuza bodies with Zabuza kubikiribobho as a marker.

"Tenzen Daikoku a crime boss" said Jiraiya. Seeing Naruto turn to him quickly "From what my informant got, Zabuza killed allot of his man back in Kiri. So when he heard about his death. Probably took his blade and used it to set him up thinking he was alive".

"Where" hissed Naruto. Hearing what happen to Zabuza and how this person is using his weapon.

"Kiri. In the land of water" answer Jiraiya.

"Than that's where we are going" order Naruto.

Jiraiya blinks and stares at Naruto wondering what is going on.

"What about the land of Iron. I sent a message to the person about our arrival in a few days" answer Jiraiya. Wondering how things are going to look he had to pull allot of favors just to get Naruto a teacher.

"Tell him something important came up and if he doesn't understand why than he shouldn't teach me" reply Naruto. Turning around he soon starts to run down the road making Jiraiya blink.

"Where are you going?" shouted Jiraiya, running after Naruto.

"To Nami. I have a few friends that can help us get to Kiri" reply Naruto. Looking straight ahead 'And to see if that bastard really steal Zabuza kubikiribobho' thought Naruto.

And cut. Yea short chapter but I wanted everyone to see where this will be going with Naruto's training


	3. Kiri pt 2

I do not own Naruto.

One week later Kiri.

The boat ride to Kiri was surprisingly quick seeing that they ran to Nami no Kuni for two days straight. Jiraiya wanted to stop for the night to rest seeing how much it has taken a toll on Naruto. But Naruto didn't he would rest on the boat until they reached Kiri.

And once they arrived at Nami he quickly went to see Zabuza and Haku grave. But what Naruto found there made him so mad that Kyuubi said he would allow Naruto to use his chakra with very minimal influence from the fox. There graves was dug up and there bodies were gone. Zabuza Kubikiribōchō was gone proving that someone was there.

Naruto didn't give Jiraiya a moment to breath the next thing he did was to leave to Tazuna home. Once arriving he apologized for dropping by so sudden and needed a favor. To say the bridge builder was confuse but he listened to Naruto and knew the perfect person who can help them get in to the land of water.

Naruto looking towards the land of water sees the mist covering the island. Turning to Jiraiya who got some more info before they left he found a large group of shinobi and civilians banding together making a resistance against the Yondaime Mizukage purge. IT seems that these group of people went to Tenzen for aid but also finding out that he was also a aid to the daimyo of the land of water.

"We will be boarding within another hour or so" said the captain. Looking at Naruto seeing he hasn't taken his eyes off of Kiri when the nation came to view. He turns to Jiraiya wondering what is going on.

"Good. The faster we get there the better we know what is going on" stated Naruto. Turning to Jiraiya he has been getting allot of training on the boat. Chakra control meant for someone of hi chakra reserves. He listened to Jiraiya on how to break genjutsu but sadly Naruto cant cast any genjutsu yet.

"I have some old informants there. I sent a few toad to find them and luckily I got about three of the nine informants" explain Jiraiya. Seeing Naruto give him a blank look making him wonder why only three. "Its been a while since I came to Kiri" stated Jiraiya.

"Whatever. We find this guy and make him pay" hissed Naruto. Looking straight ahead he takes a deep breath wondering how things are in Kiri.

* * *

Land of water

Once Naruto and Jiraiya got off the boat they next thing they did was to find a hotel to stay in. Naruto who removed his headband didn't want to have any attention to be brought to Konoha. Even though Jiraiya doesn't have any headband on he has his headgear which states for oil. Naruto looks around and sees allot of people walking around, working but also many homeless people and children.

"Its like being back at home" mutter Naruto. Seeing they are staying away from Kiri for now and staying in one of the bigger towns in the land of water. "Reminds me of myself when growing up".

Jiraiya hearing this frowns knowing where Naruto lives isn't the best. But it did help him survive what is to come to the world. Even though it cost Naruto his childhood but he gain experience in life.

"This looks good" said Jiraiya. Walking in Naruto, follows the pervert as he comes to the counter. "Two beds in a room miss. I say for a week the most" reply Jiraiya. Handing her some money he gets a key and throws it to Naruto. "Check the place. Look around but don't get into trouble" order Jiraiya.

Naruto nods. With Jiraiya leaving he walks to his room as he enters it he looks around to see the plain white walls and beds. Shrugging his shoulders he drops his bag on the floor and takes out the book he has been writing.

'What was the last thing I wrote?'. Skimming through the lines 'As I watch my sensei kill him I ask myself was he really a enemy or another kindred spirit whose life went wrong at such a young age' read Naruto. Seeing what he wrote he thinks about Haku, seeing he had to change everyone's appearance. He doesn't want no one to know about everyone lives just yet.

But as he thinks about Haku he is at the land of water the same nation she tried to escape to have a life and now Naruto is here. To make sure what was stolen is returned. Shaking his head he looks at the book and notices something.

"Huh look at that?" Seeing he how far he has gotten in his book he notices he is at least a third right into the book.

'Well the next thing I can write is how we finish the mission and the chunin exams start' thought Naruto.

Few hours passed by and Naruto looks towards the clock seeing is half past twelve. Seeing he has been writing for almost three hours he sighs wonders where did all the time go. It seems they arrived bright early morning like the captain said. Closing the book he gets up and wonders what food vendors are near by.

"Might as well check the place around. It cant be that bad" shrug Naruto. Grabbing the key he heads out side the streets wondering what he is going to find. 'How did things get this bad here? I mean to kill everyone who has a blood line why?'.

Thinking about Haku he wonders how long his book is going to be complete. Already up to the mission in Nami he wrote some things about his life. Seeing a third is already done he still has to write in the exams than his match against Neji on what he did to 'Hinata?'.

Stopping for a moment he soon realizes something. He made a blood vow in Hinata's name to defeat Neji. Before his match against Neji she spoke to him giving him the necessary courage to fight him. Seeing how important she was for him in the exams he sighs knowing its important part of the story but also in his life.

'Hinata? Hmm you know maybe adding all the parts wont be bad I mean she was there for me for the exams. Giving me the confidence I need and she was always nice to me. She never made fun of me in the academy in fact I remember her once telling me good luck. She was the only person to wave me good bye when I left with Ero sennin!' taking a deep breath he sighs wonders how is he going to fill all everything in that book.

After the exams he still has to write in about finding Tsunade. The fight against Orochimaru and Kabuto but also almost dieing against him.

"Ugh there is so much stuff to write" shaking his head he accidentally bumps into a little boy about nine years old. "Sorry" reply Naruto.

"No problem" said the boy.

Naruto watches him run away making him shrug his shoulders.

"My wallet its GONE. That kid stole it when he bumped into me".

Naruto turning to the man and quickly checks his wallet. 'Its gone? Got to give him credit he's good?' smile Naruto. Turning around he disappears in a blur following the child who stole from Naruto. 'There!' seeing him turn the corner Naruto quickly jumps on the wall of the building to cut him off on the other side.

Following him Naruto watches him from the roof. Seeing the boy stop to catch his breath he notices a little girl maybe six years old or so. She walks out of a tall building.

"Nii-chan" running toward him and gives him a hug. "What did you get?".

Naruto seeing this frowns. Letting out a breath he's been there before looking down he notices the two man coming to the ally.

"YOU. You stole from ME" shouted the man.

'Perfect this is all I need' thought Naruto. Seeing the two man walking towards the two children and Naruto still on the roof watching all this. 'Might as well help him before something bad happens to them'. Leaving in a blur he appears in front of the two frighten children.

"What where did you come from".

"A shinobi stealing from civilians this is rich".

"Oi just leave the kids alone. What ever is the reason why he stole the wallets from you its not worth beating them up" stated Naruto. Seeing the two man snort and removing there katana's from there side. He rolls his eyes wondering why they want to do things the hard way. "Hey kid just give them back there wallets" order Naruto.

"NO. We need this money our kaa-chan is sick and cant work" said the boy. Holding onto the wallets tight in his hand while his little sister nods.

"Hai. She hasn't worked for a week and she is still sick" said the girl.

"Than she wont have to worry about you brats cause you will be dead" said the man.

Charging towards them, Naruto brings out a kunai and blocks the katana blade. Moving closer he brings his hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu". Creating two clones they quickly started to form a Rasengan. Slamming the ball of chakra to the second man sending him flying to the first man. Naruto side stepped and watched them slam to the wall knocking them out.

"Easy and now to deal with the thief" when Naruto turned around he notices both brother and sister gone. 'They took the time to run' shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. He runs towards the side of the building. 'There!' seeing they didn't go to far, Naruto jumps off and quickly chases after them.

After a few minutes of chasing Naruto looks at the two kids breathing hard. Seeing they decided to run into another alley he shakes his head.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you stealing is wrong?" said Naruto. Making them both jump they turn around to see Naruto with his arms folded. "My wallet please and don't give me that 'I don't know what you are talking about'" said Naruto.

"Hmmm ok I um". Naruto watching him seeing he is lost for words sighs. Walking to him he lifts him off the ground by his collar. "Hey what are you doing put me down" whined the boy.

"Nii-chan. Put him down you meanie ninja" trying her hardest to punch Naruto to make him drop her brother.

"I'll put you down once I get my wallet. I need the money for information" stated Naruto. Seeing that Jiraiya hasn't comeback from his information gathering he's been itching to find this Tenzen. Seeing how Jiraiya gets his information he hopes Naruto can find someone who has information.

"Information? Maybe we can help our mother is a secretary and she knows allot" said the boy. Naruto drops the boy on his butt while holding not just his wallet but also four more wallets as well. "So we tell you want we know you give us the wallet?" ask they boy.

"Name's Naruto. What's yours?" putting his wallet away he holds the other four in his hand. He wonders how much information he can get from them but also if they can help him.

"Name's Noh and she is my sister Lin" said Noh.

Naruto hearing this throws a wallet to them making them confuse.

"You'll get the rest once I meet your mom to see if she has the information I need" stated Naruto.

"Sure. Follow us" said Noh.

* * *

"So this is where you live?" said Naruto. Seeing Noh and Lin nod he turns back to the large apartment building. 'Strange they are on the other side of town but yet this area looks a little better. Why would a mother allow her children go there?' thought Naruto.

Seeing how awful the other side of the town is he knows for a fact that most parents would forbid their children to ever go there.

"Come on kaa-chan can tell you what you want" said Lin. Running inside the building Naruto follows the children. Looking around seeing the nice doors he looks to the siblings stopping at end of the hallway. "Were here".

Noh nods and opens the door "Kaa-chan were home and we brought a friend that helped us".

"In the kitchen sweetie".

Naruto hearing a female voice and coughing as well. When he entered the kitchen he saw a young woman in her late twenties eating soup.

"Hello name's Naruto" smiling at her.

"Name's Trin. Thank you for helping my children I hope they didn't cause any trouble like they did yesterday" looking at her son making him scowl a bit. She turns back to Naruto "How much did he take from you".

"Kaa-chan" whined Lin.

"Its ok" chuckled Naruto. Taking a seat he looks at Trin and drops four wallets on the table making her frown. Seeing that her children are stealing money from other people. "Its for a good reason and besides the people he stole from seem to come from wealthy families. His slip up was trying to steal from me. I grow up on the streets like these but much worse" chuckle Naruto.

"What is it you want?" said Trin. Looking at Naruto she turns to her children wondering why they brought them here if he was going to let them have money. He could have just left the money to her children and be on his way.

"Information. Your son said you're a secretary and knows allot" stated Naruto.

"Did he now" glaring at him she takes a deep breath and before she spoke.

"Tenzen. Where is the pile of garbage hiding. If he's gone things would be better and I want something he stole" hissed Naruto.

The children shivered to hear Naruto's venomous voice while Trin even though she is older. Knows and can tell who is a shinobi by how dark and angry they talk. She looks at Naruto to see his serious expression.

"Tenzen is hiding in Kiri to get in wont be easy. Since the death of Yondaime Mizukage Kiri has been in locked down but also in a constant war for power. Rebels have been fighting the last of the Yondaime Mizukages forces. I heard that Tenzen got something from the Yondaime Mizukage. No one knows what but from what I heard fifty rebels were killed in a fight against this person" stated Trin.

Naruto listened to the information and nods. Seeing where Tenzen is hiding but also how the village has been in a constant war for power. But to hear that he got something from the Yondaime Mizukage that was able to kill fifty rebels with a fight made Naruto wonder what.

"Rebels anything on them good or bad?" ask Naruto.

"They been fighting to end the blood line purge to bring Kiri back to power but also economy. You can see things hasn't been good for the country. From what I heard a woman name Mei she's been the head and voice. Rumors say she has not one but two types of kekkie genkai and was there fighting against the Yondaime Mizukage".

Naruto listened and wonders if she was the one that killed the Yondaime Mizukage. But hearing about having two types of kekkie genkai he wonders why the Mizukage would order such a thing.

"When did this started to happen?" ask Naruto.

The woman blinks at Naruto question. Wondering what he means "I don't follow?".

"The purge? The fighting when did it start?" ask Naruto.

"Ahh. Well from what I heard but also read, rumors many years ago at first. Something to do with a clan almost destroying a village. But from what I heard before the seven swords man of the mist coup. Rumors said of a man behind the Yondaime Mizukage actions while his eye shine in the dark. His red eye seemed to shine on to the Mizukage" said Trin.

Naruto sat there frozen to hear this while Kyuubi growled. Thinking of the report that Danzo gave him on how a Uchiha controlled Kyuubi and order to attack Konoha but also the Uchiha was never found.

**"Yes Naruto I know what you are thinking? Is it possible the Sharingan to control the host perhaps it is"** reply Kyuubi. Listening to what has happen but also to learn about his brother demise. He wonders if this person ordered the bloodline purge to weaken the village even more. Seeing that Kiri is away from the other Villages.

The land of water is surrounded by water away from the other Hidden Villages. They wouldn't have help like the other villages and seeing them all alone they would be a perfect target. To take a enemy out from within the nation.

"Can it be him the one that caused all this?" mutter Naruto. Everyone looks to him confuse while Naruto seems to think more of the subject but also listening to Kyuubi. Thinking about the man who released Kyuubi onto Konoha Naruto takes a deep breath "How many shinobi are guarding the gates to Kiri. Any way to get in?" ask Naruto.

Trin flinched and looks at Naruto like he lost his mind. But seeing that serious expression on her face she takes a small gulp and nods.

"Hai. From one of the reports there is a secret entrance through the east side river but you have to swim underneath it. The current during the day is rough so the best action is at night when its calm. But another problem remains how long can you hold your breath" answer Trin.

Naruto sat there thinking about what she said. He remembers his time during the chunin exams from those rain ninja having some time of filter mask. Wondering if he can find a Kiri shinobi with that mask it shouldn't be a problem.

"The gates are well guarded and its impossible to get in" said Trin.

"Hmm anyone I should look out for while at the village?" ask Naruto. Listening to Kyuubi he is happy that the kitsune is guiding Naruto through this seeing that Jiraiya hasn't taught Naruto any of this.

"The people wearing those scary masks. They wear two different kinds" said Lin.

Naruto thinking about Haku when she was wearing the hunter nin mask.

"Anbu and Hunter nin around Kiri" mutter Naruto. Seeing how things are going to be even more difficult and seeing his options he wonders what can he do. "Do you have anyone inside you can trust" ask Naruto. Trin shakes her head violently while Noh opens his mouth but stops seeing his mom glare at him. "What tell me".

"A friend of mine. Her name is Umi she joined the academy to become a shinobi. She wants to help people and she wrote to me saying she lives not that far from the academy. She told me her building is the only one with four water tanks" reply Noh. Wondering how she is doing, Naruto got up and took one wallet with him.

"I guess I owe Noh and tell her you sent this money to her" smirk Naruto. Noh face turned red while he looks at his mom with pleading eyes "Also you need to control your chakra. For a kid your age you do pretty good running away using it. Study the basics".

"Absolutely NOT" Trin slams her hand on the table. Standing up glaring at her son making him scowl back "I forbid you from ever using your chakra I don't want to lose you. We already lost your father". Yelling at her son, Naruto saw Noh looking away reminding him of someone.

"It's his life but you must understand something. Its his own decision and you can try to protect him but one day he's going to grow up and when that times come will you still protect him" said Naruto. Walking towards the door he hears Trin talking but also hugging her children. Wondering if he would go through that with his parents.

**"Naruto this doesn't seem like a coincidence. This sounds like it was planned to weaken Kiri. It would take them years maybe decades to replace what they lost. But to hear a eye shine in the dark but also behind the actions of the Mizukage. I have no doubt in my mind someone was controlling Isobu**" explain Kyuubi.

Seeing someone is using the biju and their host to do their dirty work. It seems Kyuubi wasn't the first and probably wont be the last as well.

"I know Kyuubi but we need to find more info. But if what she said is true what are the odds the same person is still here in Kiri?" ask Naruto.

Kyuubi remained silent hearing what Naruto said. If this Uchiha is the same person that used him to attack Konoha. It must be the same person that used Yagura to attack its own people and shinobi as well.

Back at the Hotel.

When Naruto walked in he saw Jiraiya passed out on the bed making him roll his eyes. Walking to him he punches the pervert in the leg making him groan a bit.

"Did you get anything?" ask Naruto. Watching Jiraiya groan and slowly lifting his head up he hears something from the bathroom. Turning around he sees two woman naked and giggling. "You dam pervert you bring brothel girls here" shouted Naruto.

Seeing that Jiraiya decided to bring the useless information with him to bed. He pinches the bridge of his nose trying hard not to look at them. He has dealt with this before where he lives. Even at a young age he tried asking questions while the adults ignored him. The girls on the other hand told him why they look different from him. Thinking that a young future shinobi would pay to have a good time later on.

Hearing the girls giggle and trip over their own feet. Naruto tries his best not to look straight at them. But one girl fell on the floor flat on her back while her legs spread open. Giving Naruto a perfect view of a pair of lips making him turn bright red.

"Where else was I going to bring them and no I didn't find anything" hiccuping a bit he laughs at Naruto's face. "You know you remind of a woman that the Yondaime knew. She was a tomato head, you look like her just now" laughed Jiraiya.

Naruto rolled his eyes seeing how drunk he is spewing nonsense. Walking past the girl on the floor he sees the other girl shaking her large breast towards him making him look away.

"What ever I'm going out. Be back tonight or tomorrow morning" mutter Naruto. Taking one last look at Jiraiya he slowly sways back and forth on the bed nodding his head but also looking at the girl with the large breast dance. The girl on the floor is teasing Jiraiya lifting her leg high in the air giving him a view of her bottom lip.

'Why do I even bother' shaking his head he quickly leaves to find that cold river to help him out. 'Dam pervert bringing those girls home its bad enough I have to see them around where I live. But worse enough I didn't have no one to teach me what and why my body was doing that'.

* * *

Near Kiri

It took a few hours to reach Kiri seeing the town isn't far but what took Naruto long was the many shinobi, missing nin and civilians around the area. He had to change route a few times to avoid detection. But in sheer luck he stumble across a camp with civilians and among that camp. He found a air mask laying outside the tent.

'She said east so the river should be coming up soon. I can see a large clearing coming up' thought Naruto. Once arriving at the clearly he looks at the river and takes a step back. "What happen. Its like the Oto and Suna invasion" staring at the bodies all around. He sees the bodies floating on the river while the fish are also dead as well seeing the water was polluted by the decaying bodies.

"Guess this way is out. No way in hell I'm going to swim in that" said Naruto. Standing near the river he watches a body float by him making him drop his head. 'Why me. I mean really why me' groan Naruto. Slowly walking on the water he hopes something comes up soon because if it doesn't. Things might get bad.

"Huh" turning around he hears some fighting.

But Naruto should have paid more attention.

"Chop".

Naruto feeling someone knocking him out drops down on his knees while someone catches him before he hits the water.

"Who is he?".

"Don't know don't care. But he can walk on water. Lets take him in".

AND CUT.

Well it seems Naruto got himself into trouble.

But onto something else. Someone asked me why hasn't other authors out these facts in the story on how Naruto grew up with not knowing about relationships. As some of you read the story I will be adding stuff that I think that has happen to Naruto. As to spouse abuse. Hookers and a few things. So as the story continues to go you will be seeing more of the stuff.


End file.
